phenomfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Just getting started in the chat? Want some help to get better acquainted and get playing? This is your quick hit guide to getting started in the Phenom chat. __TOC__ Setting Location: V City- a thriving metropolis roughly the size of New York City on the western coastline of the main continent in this world. (map coming soon) The world is comprised of 3 continents. V-City is on the southwestern coastline of the northern continent though sits about 30° north of the world's equator and has normally perfect weather. For a full list of other notable IC locations in the chat look here. Rules #'Have fun.' Seriously it's the No. 1 rule for a reason. Have fun, this is a game not a phallus measuring contest. #'IC Death.' Character Deaths will be handled as follows. If you get into a fight or go running into a fight without first speaking with other involved parties to clarify the not wanting your character to die then you're taking your character's life into your own hands and should he/she die it will be ruled a death. Simply put don't go running into a fight at full force without thinking, full force implies lethality and also allows for matching full force to be made in kind. Overall death is open and out of admin hands except for the following: Sniping- A player must be asked, when this particular death situation takes place, before character death can occur since sniping is not something that can normally be dodged. Non-Registered Characters- under no circumstance can someone who is using a character that is not registered can cause the death of a registered character. #'Don't God Mod.' If you do you risk the respective rp being voided but, depending on the severity of the mod, you may also risk banning. #'Don't fight the admins.' If you have a problem with the administration or a decision made by the administration then please leave it out of the chat and take it to AIM/E-mail. If you keep it in the chat and disrupt rp we reserve the right to ban you. #'Don't bring OOC disputes IC.' If this is found to be true then you risk the respective rp being voided and, depending on severity of offense, risk a ban. #'Don't bring OOC information IC.' Simple, don't read something on the wiki or speak to someone else who knows a character's weakness or something like that and then bring that IC in a fight. It makes no sense for your character to magically know everything about someone else's character when they've only passed each other in the hallway once ICly. If you do this then you risk the respective rp being voided and, depending on severity of offense, risk a ban. #'Character Changes.' All character changes after registration must be approved by an admin before making the change go into effect. If you do not check with an admin all rp you've done since the change could be potentially wiped and made null. Exceptions to this rule are as follows: Avatar changes- as long as they're not listed on the Taken Avatars list they are available, height, weight, eye and hair color, distinguishing marks, birthplace and birthdate/age. None of those stats need admin approval. For everything else all that is required to gain approval is sending a PM or e-mail stating the character you're wanting to change, and what you want to change on them to a member of the Administration. We look at it, make sure you're not saying you want your name changed to God and to be all powerful then voila.. you're approved. We'll send a reply PM or email saying you're approved and that you can go ahead and make the change. *'RP Grievances'- If you have a situation that needs to be handled by an admin then don't flood the chat with discussion and halt other people's rps. If your character is involved in the rp then call an active pause and get in contacted with a member of the administration. If you're not involved at all in the rp then bring it up with the administration but otherwise, leave it be! This way, at least for the time being, everyone can simply continue on rping their characters until the situation is resolved. The best ways to contact an admin By AIM or PM and if absolutely need be you can contact X at his contact information listed on his page, explain whats going on and a member of the administration will get in touch with you, probably through PM in the chat. Under NO circumstances will OOC fighting and interrupting RP over a grievance will be allowed. To do so will result in banning for the night--there's no reason to get upset over one group of rpers with a grievance. That's what the administration is for, to help resolve those situations! *Rules are subject to modification by the administration. Races Primary playable races in the world of Phenom are as follows: *Mystic *Mutant *Techno *Human An expanded list and description of other playable races can be found here. Factions Primary factions are as follows: A full list and descriptions can be found here. Avatars Look here for a list of all taken avatars. Register Click here to register a character in the chat. Create your character's profile Once your character is registered return here to create your character profile on the wiki. Create your OOC Profile After you have your initial character profile created create your OOC profile here. Category:OOC Info